The Problem-Oriented System calls for three areas of explicit and related efforts. First, specific, clear, operational, definitions of the information to be collected for comprehensive care in a given treatment setting must be formulated. Second, the actual format for the recording of this information must be delineated. Third, with the first and second steps accomplished, a comprehensive, ongoing system of audit of halth care delivery is possible and must be defined and implemented. Weed's Problem-Oriented System already provides clear and complete guidelines for the second step. The first and third areas, however, are dependent upon the field of medical practice and the settings. Therefore, weed provides only the outline for these steps. This unique three year project proposes to develop, standardize and implement the first phase in the field of mental health care. The specific objective expected at the end of three years are: 1. A clinically proven, screening-level psychosocial data base questionnaire for use in effective identification of problem areas. 2. Clinically acceptable problem titles and standard definitions for the most frequent psychosocial problems seen in clinical practice. 3. Identification and frequency of use of present-illness development-level questions of high clinical generality for the problems defined in 2.